1. Field of Invention
The invention described in this application is a farm utility vehicle the primary function of which is to carry and unload round or cylindrical bales of hay or similar crops. The invention also has a secondary use as a fodder or feed wagon when appropriately modified.
Farming in the past several decades in the United States has remained an economical pursuit by constant elimination and reduction of the physical labor and the associated costs required to accomplish a task. The use of machines and altering practices and techniques are some of the means of reducing labor costs. The development of round or cylindrical bales within the last 10 to 15 years is one aspect of this process. Round or cylindrical bales are 4 to 6 feet in diameter and 4 to 5 feet high, weighing anywhere from 800 to 1100 pounds depending upon their density, circumference and length. Use of large round or cylindrical bales substantially reduces labor costs. The smaller rectangular or tetrahedral shaped bales in wide spread use for the last 30 to 40 years have much higher labor costs in production, transportation, and storage. One round bale can contain the same amount of hay as 15 to 25 rectangular bales. However, large round bales, because of their weight and size are extremely hard to move to an appropriate storage site for protection from the elements while awaiting use. Numerous attempts have been made to resolve this problem. The invention described herein is one successful resolution of that problem.
2. Description of Prior Art
Beikman U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,242 appears to be the closest prior art in which two rows of parallel bales are carried in semi-cylindrical frame baskets which baskets are pivoted by hydraulic means to the side to unload the bales. Ansbjer U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,840 carries a single row of cylindrical bales in a U-shaped carrier and unloads them by pushing the bales off the end. Lund U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,843 is a bale rack which carries two rows of parallel bales with a divider running down the center; the bales are unloaded to the side of the wagon by releasing a restraining rail or device which runs along the outside of each row. A good number of other devices have been patented for transportation and unloading of round bales but are substantially different.